Coyotehi
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Coyotehi is a coyote-like Fanged Wyverns that live in hot habitats, usually being deserts. Physiology Coyotehi is a Fanged Wyvern of similar body shape to Odogaron. They possess tan, smooth scales that line their body. They possess large ears similar to that of a fennec fox and a rather narrow snout filled with jagged fangs. A line of maroon-colored fur runs from its back to its tail. Their front claws are laced with hard, grey, flint-like structures that almost resemble gauntlets. These structures are then covered in a highly flammable substance. Useful Information Sonic Bombs and Sonic Pods will leave Coyotehi stunned longer than it would've been if a Flash Bomb or a Flash Pod was used. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Coyotehi rests firmly in the middle of the food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Coyotehi is a hostile predator, attacking most animals without hesitation. Tracks The tracks that Coyotehi leaves behind are "Scorched Footprints", "Tan Scale", "Maroon Fur" and "Broken Flint". Specific Locale Interactions Coyotehi has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Coyotehi has no Special Behaviors. Cutscenes Location: Torrid Wasteland, Area 5 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 5. Almost immediately, a Barroth comes barreling at them, forcing them to dodge. The Barroth quickly recovers and roars at its foe: a Coyotehi. The Barroth charges, only for the Fanged Wyvern to dodge and bite the Barroth's tail. The Barroth roars in pain and quickly headbutts the Coyotehi. Coyotehi flinches and then starts to scrape one of its front claws against the wall. After a few scrapes, the claw bursts into flames. The Coyotehi promptly swipes it's burning claw at Barroth's face, who promptly flinches and trips. After a few seconds of flailing, the Barroth gets up and runs off. The Coyotehi growls as the Brute Wyvern rushes off before turning their attention to the hunter. The hunter gets up as the Coyotehi roars at them and the hunt begins. Abilities Coyotehi is amazingly agile and has great hearing. Coyotehi's defining traits are the structures on their claws. These structures have similar properties to flint. This, combined with the flammable substance covering them, means that Coyotehi can set its claws on fire. Rage and Tired States * Rage Mode: Coyotehi will start huffing black smoke from its mouth. * Tired State: Coyotehi will start drooling and its ears will droop. Mount Coyotehi can be mounted on its head, its back, and its tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Four-Legged * Superfamily: Flaming Paw Wyvern * Family: Coyotehi Habitat Range Coyotehi is a resident of the Torrid Wasteland. Ecological Niche Coyotehi is a fierce predator that sits firmly in the middle of the food chain. They feed on herbivores such as Apceros, Kestodon, and Kelbi. However, due to their place on the food chain, they are prey for many other monsters. Biological Adaptations Coyotehi's most notable adaptation is the flint-like structures adorning their claws. This structure is laced with a special liquid that's highly flammable. They can scrape these structures against other structures in order to ignite this fluid, leaving their claws in flames. When under immense stress, Coyotehi can produce more of this fluid. Attacks Low Rank Calm * Snarl: Coyotehi snarls at the hunter. * Swipe: Coyotehi will swipe at the hunter with either claw in a similar manner to Odogaron. * Bite: Coyotehi will attempt to bite the hunter. * Flip: Coyotehi will flip and attempt to hit the hunter with its tail. * Hipcheck: Coyotehi will attempt to hipcheck the hunter. * Lunge: Coyotehi will lunge at the hunter. * Double Swipe: Coyotehi will swipe at the hunter twice. * Swipe Spin: Coyotehi will spin while swiping its claws. * Burnin' Wave: Coyotehi will growl and then grind one of its claws against the ground and unleash a small wave of fire. Causes Fireblight. * Ignite: Coyotehi will rub one of its claws against the ground, causing that claw to ignite. That specific claw will remain ignited for two minutes. Any attack using an ignited claw will cause Fireblight. * FireLine: Coyotehi will slam one of its claws into the ground. If the claw chosen is ignited, a line of fire will be produced in front of them. Causes Fireblight. Enraged * Wildfire Roar: Coyotehi will rear up and rub both of its claws together. It will then get on all fours, spin once, and roar. Both of Coyotehi's claws will be ignited, but not in the usual sense, as these flames burn much brighter and now cause Severe Fireblight. These flames will not go away until Coyotehi becomes tired. * Flaming Uppercut: Coyotehi will swipe one of its claws upwards. Causes Severe Fireblight. * Pounding Flames: Coyotehi will rush towards the hunter whilst pounding its claws into the ground in a similar way to Brachydios. Causes Severe Fireblight. * Double Burnin' Wave: Coyotehi will grind both of its claws on the ground, unleashing two waves of fire. Causes Severe Fireblight. * Inferno Rush: Coyotehi will growl and start pawing at the ground. After a full ten seconds, Coyotehi will charge at the hunter up to five times, whilst leaving firey spots on the ground that hurt the hunter when stepped in. Causes Severe Fireblight. The wind up will be shorted to seven seconds in High Rank and five seconds in Master Rank. Breakable Parts * Head: Scars will appear, and teeth will be broken. * Back: Its back will be scarred. * Front Claws: Either front claw will be broken. * Tail (Sever): Its tail will be severed. Interactions With Other Monsters With Deviljho Coyotehi can be picked up by Deviljho and used to bludgeon hunters. With Great Faltarnos Turf War (Win) Great Faltarnos roars and Coyotehi snarls. Great Faltarnos will rush at Coyotehi, only for the Fanged Wyvern to dodges and grind its claw on the floor, setting it alight. Great Faltarnos lunges, only to get clawed in the face, stagger, and trip. The Great Faltarnos is left stunned and Coyotehi growls in victory. With Barroth Turf War (Tie) Coyotehi and Barroth both roar at each other. Coyotehi will jump onto Barroth's back and bite at it. Barroth then rolls onto its side, knocking Coyotehi over. Coyotehi attempts to slam Barroth with its tail, only to be headbutted in the side by the Brute Wyvern. Coyotehi snarls and leaves the area, and Barroth roars and also leaves the area. Interactions With Unique Statuses Coyotehi can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and has the usual changes of a Frenzied Monster. Coyotehi can be affected by the Hyper Status and has the usual changes of a Hyper Monster Tempered Coyotehi is considered a threat level 1 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster. Quests Low Rank Trivia * Coyotehi is based on coyotes. * Coyotehi's Wildfire Roar requires Earplugs to block. * Coyotehi's artwork was created by FrostSpino. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Scholarworld